


Koi

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fish, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slash, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: "In Japan, the Koi fish symbolize good fortune or luck, as well as perseverance in adversity and strength of purpose."Or, Shizuo's family-time with the Oriharas.





	Koi

“Let Kuri feed them too, Mairu.”

Shizuo is with Izaya and his sisters at the park, feeding the Koi out of a little bag Izaya had bought for them. Mairu clutches the pouch to her chest in clumsily gloved hands, but lets her sister take a handful.

Izaya and Shizuo flank either side of them, leaning against the wall surrounding the pond. The four are of them are warm and content still from hot chocolate and snowball fights. Not his worst day out.

Mairu turns to him then.

“You have some too, Shizuo.”

“Thanks.”

Shizuo takes a handful and scatters it, and they watch as the fish comes to the surface and gulp the sprinkles, their scales glimmering in the sunlight.

“Why couldn’t Kasuka come, Shizuo?” Mairu asks him.

“Oh, he’s filming still. He won't be home until Christmas.”

“Are you sad he’s always filming?”

Shizuo blinks, a little self-conscious as three identical pairs of eyes focus on him.

Then Izaya laughs.

“Leave Shizuo alone, Mairu. Do you want to feed these fish or not?”

She loses interest and starts throwing again with enthusiasm. Kuri meanwhile starts leaning right over the edge to see the very bottom.

“Hey,” Izaya says, catching her by the back of the coat.

“It’s fine, Nii-san,” Mairu says impatiently, leaning over herself.

“Well, Shizu-chan and I aren’t coming in to save you if you fall and get eaten by fish.”

“They won’t eat us,” she says, but she doesn’t sound so sure. The fish hoover up what they’re given like they’re starving, and some of them are huge. She throws more carefully, and Kuri moves back with a sigh.

He and Izaya’s eyes meet. Izaya’s eyes are embarrassed – _sorry for putting you through this –_ but Shizuo’s actually enjoying himself. He likes seeing this side of Izaya that no-one else gets to see, buying his sisters hot chocolate and unjamming the zips of their parkas. Shizuo hasn’t been dating Izaya very long – he’d been fighting him longer – and in some ways he’s more comfortable with Izaya's sisters than he is with Izaya himself.

Mairu hands the bag over to Kuri when she’s halfway through and turns to Shizuo.

“Let’s find sticks for the snowmen and snowwomen’s arms.”

“What snowmen and snowwomen?”

“The snowmen and snowwomen we’re going to make,” she says impatiently, and drags him off by the hand.

Shizuo watches Izaya out of the corner of his eye as he and Mairu start building the base of the first snowman, or snowwoman. Kururi is trying to reach some of the fish further away, and Izaya is holding on to her spare hand as she leans over and throws with all her might.

“We’ve been coming here since we were little,” Mairu tells him happily.

“With your parents?”

“Nope,” she says contentedly. “Just us. I think it’s always been the same fish, because Koi live for so long. The fat yellow one is Kuri’s favourite, and I like the big dark one.”

“What about your brother? Which is his favourite?”

“Don’t know. Ask him.”

He will. He will ask him.

“I’m glad you’re spending Christmas with Nii-san, Shizuo,” Mairu says now.

“Thanks,” Shizuo says. “Sorry I’m stealing him for the day.”

“That’s OK,” she says seriously. “It’ll make him really happy.”

Shizuo finds himself swallowing as looks at Izaya now, tipping the remaining food into the water while Kuri dusts her gloves off.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
